


He Asked For Trouble The Moment He Came

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: BloodClan (Warriors), kit warrior, this is gonna be kinda dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A kittypet is abandoned by his Twoleg owners in favor of a child, and is found and pulled into BloodClan. Under Scourge's rule, he finds himself pushed into a battle he never expected- and finds himself torn between a damaged, battle-worn family and the promise of a new life.





	

He was just a kit. 

One might call him an impulse buy. Taken from his mother at a petstore, put in the box with hole in the top for him to breathe. 

And she had a child, and he was abandoned.

Abandoned by the Twolegs that had chosen a child over a pet, leaving a kitten outside to freeze, to starve, to die. 

He was a tiny little kitten, white with pale golden eyes like sunshine after a snowstorm. The blue collar from the humans was still around his throat; so far, nothing had managed to tear it off.

He had been searching for food when they found him, pawing through the contents of a tipped over trashcan. His ears were pinned down in frustration, tail flicking irritably from side to side. No food- nothing. 

In fact, the kit was blissfully- or maybe not so much so- unaware of his surroundings. Or maybe it was the sound of rain hitting the metal sides of the garbage can that stopped him from hearing the warriors approaching him- until one snarled in his ear.

“And just what do you think you’re doing here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get this story started. Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
